1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to production of hydrocarbons and, in particular, to estimating properties of formations related to production of the hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production of hydrocarbons from within the earth generally requires providing a pathway from an earth formation containing the hydrocarbons to a borehole drilled in the earth formation. From the borehole, the hydrocarbons are extracted to the surface of the earth.
One process used to create the pathway is referred to as “fracturing.” The fracturing process fractures or cracks rock in the earth formation that may contain reservoirs of the hydrocarbons. The fractures are used to connect hydrocarbon-containing pores in the rock and, thus, can increase the production of hydrocarbons.
In one example of fracturing, hydraulic pressure is exerted in an interval of a reservoir rock. When the hydraulic pressure meets or exceeds the formation fracture pressure, the rock will fracture. The resulting fracture will increase the fluid conductivity between the pores of the rock
Boreholes through earth formations can be very deep traversing different types of litho logical facies. Some of the facies are more conducive to fracture with the potential for large hydrocarbon production while others are not. Hence, it can be challenging trying to determine the best places in an earth formation to fracture rock while not wasting resources on places with little potential for hydrocarbon production.
Therefore, what are needed are techniques for determining where to fracture a formation for the production of hydrocarbons.